Love and Magic
by Darker Then Midnight
Summary: This is a series of one shots with harry paired with a male from another book or show. No males from Hp universe will be paired with harry. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Love and Magic**

**These are one shots all harry centric. Harry will be paired with a man so this is Yaoi, Slash, Gay, etc. Harry will be bottom or uke unless I think I can write him as a top or seme. Harry won't be paired with anyone from the Hp universe. And I will write some rare pairings. Please p.m or tell me what pairing you want in your review. Have a nice day and don't worry I will update soon. Please review. **

**-Midnight**


	2. 2 DamonHarry

**Disclaimer: Do you see multiple yaoi pairings? Is Harry a uke? NO! Then I don't own this!**

**Crossover: Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter (honestly I have never written a fanfiction for Vampire Diaries til today)**

**Pairing: Damon Salvatore/Harry Potter **

**Tittle: Meeting the Family (a.k.a. Why You Shouldn't Let Your ****Undead**** Boyfriend Meet Your ****Dog****father and His ****Werewolf**** Husband.)**

**Summary: Harry should have seen this coming.**

**Midnight: This pairing was requested by DarkFae79. I hope it meets your standards because this is my first time writing this pair. Eep.**

Harry stood in front of the cottage door nervously. He hadn't been to England since Dumbledore betrayed him and tried to have him imprisoned. I t didn't help that his 'friends' just liked him for his money and fame. All accept the Twins, Neville, Luna, and surprisingly Draco. The twenty-two year old looked at the door with unease. What if they hated him? What if they betrayed him like Dumblefuck? After the war, Sirius and Remus disappeared into muggle England, only leaving Harry a note with an address on it. He hadn't had the courage to write and here he was showing up out of the blue with his boyfriend.

"Calm down, love," his lover, Damon Salvatore, said soothingly in his deep voice, "Just knock on the door."

"Kay," he replied knocking swiftly on the door before he could lose courage.

The door was suddenly yanked open and Harry was tackled by a large black dog that licked the side of his face before changing into a man with dark hair and gray eyes, who hugged him.

"Merlin, Harry, I thought you were never going to knock," Sirius exclaimed excitedly helping Harry to his feet, "Who is this?" (Midnight: Sirius-ly you are spaz. Harry: stop with the commentary just stop that was lame. Midnight: -pout-)

"Good to see you too, Sirius," Harry said dryly, "And didn't you think my friend might not know about magic?"

"Pf, as if, the wards told me he was a vampire, pup," Sirius waved it off, "Well, don't just stand there come in, come in. Remus is making dinner."

Sighing and shaking his head fondly, Harry followed Sirius into the cottage: his amused undead boyfriend following behind him enjoying the view. (Midnight: yes, I meant it that way) They sat on the loveseat cuddling as Sirius sat opposite of them in a chair.

"Remus, Harry's here and he brought an interesting friend!" Sirius shouted.

"Coming," replied a man with shaggy brown hair and golden eyes walking out of the kitchen in a pink apron, "Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Remus, at least you didn't tackle me," Harry replied making Remus raise an eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius just smile and shrugged sheepishly causing Remus to shake his head and smile fondly at his lover. Remus stiffened as he sniffed the air, Damon doing the same thing, the two predators locked eyes.

"Vampire," Remus growled

"Werewolf," Damon replied coolly.

"You hurt my cub in any way, I will rip you limb from limb, decapitate you, and burn your corpse," Remus growled looking menacing even if he was wearing a pink apron with flour covering his hands.

"If I ever hurt him, I give you my permission to do just that," the vampire replied calmly.

Remus nodded before smiling and saying happily, "Will dinners ready, and sorry but we don't have any blood, umm? What's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore," he replied getting up and following Remus, "and I don't mind at all."

Sirius and Harry watched as the two predators walked into the kitchen/dining room chatting like old friends. The looks on their faces screamed, 'What the FUCK just happened?'

Sirius trying to break the silence asked, "So, who tops?" (Midnight: no comment)

"He does," Harry replied absentmindedly still sounding confused.

"Figures," Sirius muttered, "Predators."

In hind sight, Harry should have seen this coming. But, why does he still feel worried?

Midnight: I hope you like it. If you want a pairing please pm me or put it in your review. Review please!


	3. 3 ZeusHarryPercy

**Disclaimer: I don't own this so back off.**

**Pairing: Zeus/Harry incest, Zeus/Harry/Percy**

**Summary: Harry has a surprise for his lovers.**

**Midnight: Ok, this is my first time writing incest. Sorry for the wait. This pairing was asked for by Dark Serpent Cat**

**-line break dancing-**

Harry shifted nervously, he just got back from seeing Apollo (1) about the stomach flu he had for the past two weeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his hand resting on his stomach. He just didn't know how to tell his lovers.

A year ago, Harry had found out that his life was a lie. He wasn't the son of Lily and James. He really was Harcius (2) son of the gods Zeus and Hera. Then Dumbledore stole him from his immortal parents and changed him into a half-blood through a ritual. Harry had found out during his fifth that he was a demi-god after Zeus had appeared in the Great Hall royally pissed off. Zeus had then drained Dumbledore and anyone who had been using Harry of their magic. It still hurt when he thought about how Ron, Hermione and Ginny had just been using him for his fame and fortune. Zeus then took Harry to Camp Half-Blood where he explained everything to Harry. Harry met Percy after. He had been walking when the blond (3) Adonis ran into him. They started talking and soon became good friends steadily growing closer. He met Hera but the woman who gave birth to him was cold toward him and wouldn't have anything to do with the half-blood. Harry remembered the day Daddy had walked in on him and Percy making out. Instead of being mad, the god had growled 'Mine' and kissed both boys roughly. The three have been together since.

Harry gulped as he appeared in their home on Mount Olympus (4) in Zeus' office. Percy was lying on the couch playing with a ball of water while Zeus did paperwork. Who knew being the King of Gods involved so much work. A set of storm grey eyes and a set of sea foam green eyes turned toward him.

"Percy, Daddy," Harry said nervously, "I'm pregnant."

A loud thud was heard as Zeus fainted.

Harry looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow.

"We're demi-gods anything is possible," Percy shrugged.

"I thought you would be the one fainting," Harry said looking worriedly at his father.

"I think he fainted at the thought of more paperwork," Percy replied pulling the smaller boy into his lap, "Don't worry he'll be fine."

"Okay," Harry said kissing him happily.

**-line break-**

**Midnight: Ok to clear things up. 1. Apollo is also the god of healing. 2. I made the name up. 3. Can't remember his hair color. 4. Not sure if I spelled it right. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
